The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The problem of attributing causes of interference may be fundamental to wireless environments. In particular, WiFi systems may not have any effective way of determining which specific other devices may be causing interference.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art shows a carrier-managed system such as a cellular network or a GPS which may be leveraged to directly determine or triangulate geographic locations of a dual mode device and then an access point. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of teaches of a wireless device that may include a transceiver which may communicate with a network through an access point using a radio frequency signal on a channel. Yet another aspect of the prior art discloses of methods and apparatuses to analyze radio frequency signals in order to detect and classify radio frequency devices in wireless networks. However, these solutions may be incapable of providing needed information about interferers. A solution which allowed for using WiFi devices as observers to determine a location of a non-WiFi device in space would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.